Give and Take
by redhead4731
Summary: Chapter 4 up
1. Dinner with Lucius

Give and Take  
  
By: Kate Myers.  
  
Narcissa bit her lip nervously as she impatiently waited for Transfiguration to be over. She knew she couldn't appear too eager, however, as she WAS the best student in her class and if she slacked off even a bit her perfect report card would turn worthless.  
  
Perfection was a very important thing to Narcissa. Perfection was what she strived for, although no matter how many A's she got, how smooth her skin appeared, or how tiny her waistline was, she forced herself to believe that she was nowhere near perfection. She also believed that her image was all she had, her image was the only thing that would allow her to marry well. Marrying well was what Narcissa was also destined to do, as her parents had told her ever since she was young.  
  
"And not just any boy, Narcissa, you are going to marry a pure-blood wizard, from a well-known family. No daughter of mine will ever marry a pauper, muggle, or worst of all, a mudblood."  
  
Narcissa took this to heart, and refused all the offers she received from the hormone-driven boys at Hogwarts. After her third year at Hogwarts, her parent's informed her about her future husband. She was to marry Lucios Malfoy , heir to the Malfoy bloodline, after she graduated from Hogwarts. And that was that. There was no use in arguing, protesting, or refusing. The documents where signed and that was simply that. There was no turning back.  
  
Now she was in her 7th year, and waiting for Transfiguration to end. After transfiguration she had potions with Lucios, making this her favorite class of the day. She pulled out some shiny lip-gloss that Lucios had found on the floor and given to her as a Christmas present. This lip-gloss could have belonged to anyone, but the fact that Lucios had given it to her made her use it as much as she possibly could. After applying the gloss she put it back in her robe, smoothed her hair, and walked out of the Transfiguration classroom. She walked down the grand staircase until she reached the dungeons, where her Potions class was located. She gave her hair a final smooth, and turned the corner.  
  
Then she saw him. He was leaning up agenst a wall, talking to his friends and laughing. He looked up at Narcissa and a small smile curled from the side of his mouth. She smiled and walked over to him. She tried to give him a small embrace, but he pushed her away and his smile turned into a straight line. She looked up into his cold eyes and backed away, and let him continue to talk to his friends, who hardly noticed her. When his friends went inside the classroom, he turned and looked at her.  
  
"I expect you to be at the same place, same time, tonight. NO excuses." He started moving toward the classroom, but he turned and said "Wipe that gunk off of your lips." He entered the classroom, and Narcissa fanatically wiped the gloss off on the sleeve of her robe and followed Lucius.  
  
Yes, of course! She had almost forgotten about her and Lucius's secret place. And they where going there tonight! Whenever they went there, Lucius was very happy. Now, tonight, she could make him happy again. Making him happy was another goal of her's. Whenever he was happy, she was happy. But making Lucius happy wasn't always the easiest thing to do.  
  
They sat together during Potions, but they hardly ever spoke. Narcissa LOVED the fact that they sat in front of the class, because everybody could SEE that Narcissa and Lucius where "together". A few times Lucius had even held her hand for 2 or 3 minutes, and that only added to Narcissa's delight.  
  
Today in potions they were making a bogweed solution, which required chopping up porcupine quills and durksham. Lucius hardly ever chopped anything up, so Narcissa was stuck doing it for him. She really didn't mind though, as long as Lucius was content. As she slowly began chopping the durksham, she watched Lucius turn around and talk to another one of his friends. As his head turned, his sleek light hair (which was pulled back into a neat ponytail) flipped over his shoulder. Her eyes wandered down to his arms, which were muscular and toned. His hands where as well. She so wanted to run her fingers through his sleek hair and fit her tiny hand into his strong one, but then she realized that she was letting her mind wander and she needed to finish the potion.  
  
When she was finished preparing all of the ingredients, she put them together in the fashion that she was instructed. After a few minutes, she had a bubbling, bright green potion, FINISHED. The potion's professor, Professor Lightgene, approached her and Lucius's desk.  
  
"Why, Narcissa, this is one of the best Bogweed Potions I have ever seen! Everything is perfect! I couldn't have done it better myself!" Narcissa felt her face flare and her stomach tighten. She could not stand it when she received praise in front of Lucius when he hadn't gotten any. Without thinking, words burst from her mouth like a balloon with too much air.  
  
"Well, I chopped the porcupine quills, but Lucius did everything else."  
  
Professor Lightgene turned his attention to Lucius, who admitted to everything Narcissa had implied.  
  
Potions was the last class of the day for them, so after they were dismissed they headed toward the dining hall. Narcissa personally LOVED dinner best of all. She and Lucius sat together and ate, and Narcissa thought that this was a very nice way to end a hard day of work. Sometimes they even engaged in a light bit of conversation. Narcissa did most of the talking, but she was content with staring into those dark eyes of his. Those eyes.they cast a spell on her that would make her do ANYTHING for him...anything...  
  
They finally made their way to the dining hall. Lucius offered Narcissa his arm, and she gladly took it as they both made their way to the Slytherin table. She loved it when Lucius did things to make it apparent that they where in love. Narcissa felt so different from all the other couples at hogwarts.she was actually in LOVE. To her, these couples where like five year olds, discovering the opposite sex for the first time.  
  
After they sat down and dinner was served, she looked up and Lucius and started cutting a big piece of steak. She was SO famished she barely had the strength to cut the meat. She had missed lunch that day, because she needed to finish Lucius's Defense Agenst the Dark Arts essay. Now, she could eat. She could eat all she wanted, and spend a quiet evening with Lucius. She lifted the fork to her mouth and was about to bite into the supple piece of steak when all of a sudden..  
  
"Are you MAD? If you eat that, you'll look like a cow at the 80th Annual Malfoy Dinner!" Lucius hissed out of the corner of his mouth, with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Automatically, Narcissa put the fork down and shoved her plate away. All the hunger pains in her stomach disappeared and her stomach felt like she had eaten a million meals. How stupid she was to act like a pig in front of the love of her life! He was probably ashamed to call her his girlfriend, and he had reason too. She couldn't eat another bite now, she WAS getting terribly large. If she ate much more, she WOULD look like a cow at the 80th Annual Malfoy Dinner. And THAT was one thing she was not going to risk.Lucius's parents had agreed that at the Dinner, they could make their engagement "official". One could not look like a cow at a Malfoy Social Event! Narcissa needed to look PERFECT when she went to that Manor with Lucius!  
  
She left her plate untouched and watched Lucius eat. Soon, people started to file out of the dining hall, but she and Lucius remained. Lucius liked avoiding the crowded staircases, so they often stayed a few extra minutes. Lucios finished his last bite of food, then looked up at Narcissa. Once again, those eyes enchanted her.  
  
"Shall we be on our way then, my dear?" Lucius offered his arm again, and Narcissa took it. She really did love him. She had messed up so many times today..first, she embarrassed him in front of his friends, then she almost STUFFED herself in front of him. Tonight, she would redeem herself and make up for all of those horrible things she did. Tonight, at their secret place.  
  
They made it to the Slytherin common room, and Lucius saw a group of his friends. He quickly turned to Narcissa.  
  
"Remember, same place, same time." He smirked a bit and joined his circle of friends.  
  
(Please, if you review..be crucial if you have too! When I get enough feedback, I'll probably be adding 2 more chapters.) 


	2. Preperation

Give and Take  
  
By: Kate Myers  
Now it was time to get busy. She only had 4 hours to be perfect for Lucius, and she wasn't going to waste a moment of that time. She walked into the Slytherin common room and made her way into her dormitory and made her way to her trunk.  
  
Nobody's trunk was as organized as Narcissa's. When she opened it, a slight hint of sugar ran under her nose. She then pulled out a basket filled with an arrangement of fragment soaps and oils. She clutched the basket under her arm and closed her trunk, then made her way to the bathroom.  
  
On her way she bumped into a group of Slytherin girls, who where bubbling over with gossip and giggles. They knew all about her and Lucuis, rumors had been circling about them ever since their 4th year. Narcissa never really minded the rumors, even if they where invading their personal life.  
  
Narcissa was now right next to the girl's prefect bathroom. Even though she was not a prefect, Francis Cortobollis (the Slytherin prefect) gave her the password for special occasions only. And this most definitely WAS a special occasion.  
  
"Butterball." The painting of the green cat moved to the side and Narcissa climbed into the bathroom. She set the basket down next to the large tub and slowly undressed, folding her clothes neatly as she went. She filled the tub up with warm water, with a lavender hue from all of the soaps and oils. She took her time washing and letting herself absorb the scent, until finally the hot water turned an unpleasant lukewarm. She looked at the clock. She noted that she only had 2 ½ hours to look perfect for Lucius. She pulled the plug from the tub and dried herself off with a fluffy towel. She then put her clothes back on and went over to the vanity and sat down.  
  
She frowned at her appearance. Her hair was wet and dripping and her makeup that she had so carefully applied earlier had run down her face. She took the towel and wiped her face clean. Then she took a comb and ran it through her long hair. She then removed her wand from her robe.  
  
"Brayreous!" A strong current of warm air came from the tip of her wand, and she dried her hair in about half an hour. "2 hours..2 hours to Lucius."  
  
Now it was time for make-up, which she only had 2 hours to apply. She pulled out her make-up kit that she kept in the drawer of the vanity. Prefects where allowed to keep some of their personal belongings in their bathroom, if they where nessacary. Francis Cortobollis was the only girl prefect this year, and she did not wear make-up or keep anything in the vanity. So, naturally, she let Narcissa use her space. Narcissa did her make-up carefully and cautiously, like she was an artist working on a masterpiece.  
  
When she finally finished, she looked at the clock again. "Half and hour to Lucius." She gathered her things and crept out of the bathroom and made her way to her dormitory. She put her things away slowly. Now, she was 100% as ready as she could be.  
  
She tiptoed out of her common room as she didn't want to wake anyone. Now it was time to go to their secret place. "Lucius is probably already there, I can't make him wait." She quickened her pace. "My job, my duty, is to make him happy. Being late isn't going to fulfill his need." She turned the corridor and made her way down the Grand Staircase. "So many stairs..Why so many stairs?" She got all the way down to the main entrance. She slowly opened the giant door and snuck out. Now she was free, only a few more minutes until she would be with Lucius!  
  
She breathed in the soft night air as she made her way to the Quidditch stadium. "Lucius is one of the best Quidditch players ever! He looks so brave and fearless mounted on his broom.." Narcissa made her way to the locker-room. She came to it and realized that it was locked. That was when she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Alohamora!" She opened the door and made her way inside. Apparently Lucius wasn't there yet. This surprised Narcissa, as Lucius was not only always ON time, he was always early. Narcissa felt a little bit happy, however that she had not been the one who was late.  
  
Narcissa sat on the floor of the freshly mopped locker room. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Anytime now...anytime soon I will be with Lucius."  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door open. A shiver ran down her spine. She heard the sound of footsteps walking toward her. She wanted to stand up, but suddenly it seemed like she was frozen to the ground. Narcissa slammed her eyes shut. Her heart began to pound, and her breathing increased as she heard the footsteps draw closer and closer.  
  
All of a sudden, the footsteps came to a stop. Narcissa opened her eyes. There stood Lucius, towering over her, with an sly grin on his face. Narcissa wanted to stand up and greet him, but she was frozen to the ground. His cold eyes stared at her, and once again they worked their spell on her. Lucius's grin became slightly bigger.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
(pleeeeeeaase review! Feedback on my writing is what encourages me to write more! At the rate this story is going, I'm thinking about writing 2 or 3 more chapters.not totally sure though.) 


	3. The Secret Place

Give and Take  
  
By: Kate Myers  
  
Narcissa nodded and forced herself to stand up. She had to make him happy and do what he wanted..she loved him, and there was no question whatsoever that he loved her. Narcissa let Lucius embrace her. She let him stroke her cheek and brush some of her stray blond hair out her face. One thing led to another...soon enough, Lucius had done what no other boy had done to her before.  
  
Lucius's evil grin stayed on his face as he put his clothes back on. Narcissa got dressed on the floor as Lucius watched her every move. Narcissa knew that Lucius was happy...but for some reason her heart was broken in two. Why was she so ashamed? Why couldn't she allow him to be happy? What was wrong with her?  
  
All of a sudden these thoughts and emotions running through her head took to the form of tears...tears that she tried to hide from Lucius..but she couldn't.  
  
Lucius's smile became a dark, evil frown. He fixed his eyes upon Narcissa's..but she wouldn't allow herself to look into those cold eyes when her eyes where so weak. Quickly she wiped the tears away and forced a tiny smile..but it was too late. The damage had been done.  
  
Lucius grabbed her wrists and slammed her up against a locker. His strong, muscular hands pinned her down so she couldn't move even if she tried too. He stared at her with his dark eyes once again. Then his temper raged through him like a burning fire. He threw her to the ground.  
  
"Get up! Get up!" Lucius's words rang in her ears like and alarm. Narcissa fumbled as she forced herself up on trembling knees. There she was, face to face, with the love of her life. Except this time, she had failed to make him happy.  
  
He slapped her right cheek with great force...so much force in fact, that she had to use every bit of strength she had to keep from falling over. The entire right side of her face throbbed and her nose had started to bleed. Lucius, who was now disgusted, walked over to the door. Before he departed, he turned and looked at her..then he sneered and made his way out into the dark.  
  
Narcissa fell to her knees in shock. This wasn't the first time that they had been in this secret place, and it wasn't the first time he had slapped her...but it was the first time that she was truly frightened.  
  
She trembled as she was only half-dressed and somewhat cold. She threw her robes on and hurried outside. Her face was not only throbbing, but also her eye had started to tingle. Her nose was still bleeding, and seeing as how she never had wiped it, the blood had trickled down to her chin and dripped on her white collar.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to the main door. She opened it a creak and peeked to see if there was anyone watching. Nobody was, so she opened the door all the way and ran over to the grand staircase.  
  
She needed to go someplace where she could recompose herself and clean up. She couldn't risk going into the Prefect's bathroom at this late hour, so she made her way to the girl's bathroom on the 5th floor. Nobody would be there now.  
  
But before she reached the third floor.she heard a few familiar voices, then she recognized who they where. It was Professor Lightgene, the Potions master, and Professor Heronisica, the Charms mistress. Narcissa stopped and stood behind the corner, waiting for them to leave. Unfortunately, they kept their conversation up.  
  
"Lily and James? Why, they're one of the cutest 7th year couples here! What about them?"  
  
"Well, I was informed that James asked for Lily's hand today after my class was dismissed!" Professor Lightgene replied with great excitement. Professor Heronisica gasped.  
  
"But.but they are just SO young! Wha- what did Lily say?"  
  
"That much I haven't heard..but James DID ask her.."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Mr. Black is my best student...I KNOW he isn't lying..he was helping me correct some papers..we were having a pleasant conversation.then it just sort of slipped from his mouth..him and James are best friends you know.."  
  
"I should know that more than anyone...I can't get a moments peace with those two in my class..jabbering like crazy...it stuns me that they manage A's on their tests and papers." The chattering Professors walked up the stairs, keeping Narcissa out of sight.  
  
Narcissa walked over to the girl's bathroom. Oddly enough, she had never heard of these two characters known as "James and Lily". They where probably in some other house...and Lucius always told her not to associate with people in other houses. She didn't like the sound of them anyway, the Professor's made it sound like they were from Gryffindor..and all of the Professor's fancied the Gryffindor students.  
  
Narcissa entered the Girl's bathroom. She walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror to examine her nose. It had stopped bleeding, but there was still some dried blood on her face. She went to get a wet paper towel but she stopped when she heard the sound of crying.  
  
"Who's there?" Her own voice surprised her . She slowly walked over to where the toilets were and turned the corner. There sat a girl with light red hair. She was weeping softly.  
  
(PLEASE review...as most of you know..reviews aren't everything..but they are right up there with oxygen.) 


	4. The Meeting

Give and Take Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Compared to J.K. Rowling, I am dirt. Enough said.  
  
Narcissa eyed the girl weeping in the corner. Not only was she wearing a Gryffindor  
  
Robe, but attatched was a shiny Prefect badge. Narcissa felt a bit uneasy. She had just broken  
  
a few very crucial school rules, and if any of her Teachers found out, she might lose her  
  
excellent conduct marks. In a quick movement, she whipped out her wand and pointed it to the  
  
girl, who just grinned and rolled her red, blotched eyes.  
  
"Honestly now, Narcissa. Would I really turn you in? I'd get in just as much trouble as  
  
you." Narcissa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you know my name?" She said, with her wand still extended in front of her.  
  
"Come on now, your rated #1 gradewise out of all the 7th year students. And I'm #2.  
  
Your the only person in our whole class who's grades are better then mine." Narcissa tried to  
  
remember the last time she had checked the Class Ranks. Who was #2? As she thought about  
  
it, she slowly put her wand back into her robes. Then, suddenly, it came to her.  
  
"Evans! Lily Evans." A smirk appered across her face. "Yes, I do have a fine time indeed  
  
keeping up with you. I will admit that a few times you have been dangerously close to taking  
  
over my rank." Lily stood up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Well, it isn't easy. I don't know how you do it, especially with that creep Lucius  
  
constantly breathing down your neck." She shuddered and started to wipe her tear-smeared  
  
makeup off of her face. Normaly, a comment like that would force Narcissa to curse the person  
  
bold enough to speak, but this time, Narcissa didn't mind that Lucius had just been insulted.  
  
Instead, she just walked over to the sink and began wiping her face too.  
  
"He isn't all that bad, you know. I mean, sure, to other people he may appear that way,  
  
but you don't know him like I do. Nobody does. He's really a wonderful person." She  
  
examined the blood stain on her collar and frowned. She realized just then that she had no idea  
  
how to remove it. But when she looked back up at her reflection, she saw Lily's giant green  
  
eyes focused on the stain. She squinted and asked  
  
"What happened there?" Narcissa froze. She tried to think of one of her excuses, and she  
  
said the first one that popped into her mind.  
  
"Nosebleed. The dry air in this castle aggrivates my sensitive skin........" Narcissa said,  
  
stumbling over her words. For some reason, she could tell that Lily didn't believe her. But all  
  
Lily said was,  
  
"Well, I know that the library has a spellbook full of laundry charms. I took it out just  
  
last week." Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Thanks....I'll keep that in mind." Narcissa turned back to the mirror and finished wiping  
  
all of the dried blood off of her face and the smeared makeup from her tears. The bathroom  
  
was now silent, all except for an occasional sniff and a few drips from a leaky faucet. There was  
  
a question Narcissa still wanted to ask Lily, however. Her curiousity was killing her. Finally, she  
  
turned to her and asked,  
  
"Why were you crying? I heard that your boyfriend proposed to you today....doesn't that  
  
make you happy?" Lily bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"It SHOULD make me happy now, shouldn't it? He's all I could ever ask for. I'll never  
  
find another guy who is that gifted in magic, who makes me laugh even when I'm having a  
  
horrible day, or a guy who loves me as much as he does." She turned and looked at Narcissa  
  
again. "But," she continued "We're both so young. I KNOW my family is going to freak out. I  
  
love him too much to turn him down, but I care for him so much that I can't say yes.  
  
Does...does this make any sense to you?" Narcissa felt as if she was going to be ill. Standing in  
  
front of her was a girl who got to choose who she would marry. She felt envious, because she  
  
knew that's what she wanted too. She KNEW that she had forced herself to believe that she  
  
really DID love Lucius and just by coincidence her parents had chosen him. She looked over at  
  
Lily and asked,  
  
"So...your going to turn him down, then?" Lily smirked.  
  
"Nahh.'Course I'll say yes." She gave her face a final wipe and turned to Narcissa.  
  
"Thank you for everything. I mean, I know we're supposed to be arch enimies or somthing just  
  
because of our houses, but it was really nice to be able to talk to sombody....get everything out  
  
of my system."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure." Narcissa said. Lily smiled.  
  
Narcissa headed back to her common room with the knowledge that she had a few  
  
hours-worth of schoolwork ahead of her. Her eyelids were heavy, her stomach ached for some  
  
food, and her nose was very sore. She fineally reached the common room.  
  
(PUH-lease review. Please? I love you?) 


End file.
